


Thinking With Portals

by Soeverlasting



Category: RWBY
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Semblance (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soeverlasting/pseuds/Soeverlasting
Summary: Five times Raven thought with her semblance and one time someone else did.
Kudos: 12





	Thinking With Portals

**1**

_Raven's semblance is bullshit,_ Qrow decided. Creating portals, even if it's only to him for some reason, is overpowered.

"Bad luck isn't a real semblance," Raven scoffed when Qrow explained his semblance. "Just admit that you don't have a semblance little brother."

Qrow chucked the beer bottle he was drinking right at Raven's head. She sidestepped and with a flick of a wrist, created a portal. The bottle flew right into Raven's portal and came out of Qrow's end, hitting the man in the back of his own head.

Qrow winced and rubbed the back of his head. Aura prevented any real damage.

**2**

The siblings found each other easily during Beacon's initiation. As easy as the king Taijitu-a giant snake Grimm with two heads-chased them through the Emerald Forest.

The grimm separated the siblings. The white head ran Raven to the top of a tree and the black head kept Qrow on the base of the trunk. Both heads were poised to sink their fangs into the both of them.

"Qrow get ready to dodge," Raven yelled from on top.

As both heads sprang for them, Raven opened a portal to Qrow and he dove to the side as the black head dove straight into the portal, colliding with its other head.

Before either end could untangle itself, Raven deactivated her semblance, dissipating the portals, severing both Grimm heads from its body.

"That's so cool!" Raven and Qrow saw a girl with silver eyes and wearing a white cape enter the clearing. "I guess you two are partners then?"

**3**

In STRQ's dorm room, spying the pizza on the opposite side, Raven opened a portal and grabbed a slice from over Qrow's shoulder, and ate it without having to get up.

"Really Raven?" Summer chided.

**4**

"This job is bullshit," Qrow said. Team STRQ was charged with cleaning the stables in a frontier village.

"Horseshit, actually," Taiyang said.

"Dammit Tai," Qrow grumbled and put his hands in his pockets.

Raven didn't like this job either, but it beats staying in Beacon.

"This job reminds me of that one fairytale," Summer said. "You know about the guy with the twelve labors."

Wait a minute. "Qrow," Raven barked and Qrow jerked to attention. "There's a river back there."

Qrow knew what his sister was getting at. "Rae you can't be serious."

"Please Qrow?" Summer pleaded with her silver eyes and the man never stood a chance.

Qrow ran off. As soon as Raven's scroll pinged, she opened a portal, aiming for the stables and a stream of river water rushed out of the portal and drenched the stables, flushing away the excrement.

Qrow flopped out next, naked and drenched in river water.

"Qrow what the hell?" Taiyang avoided eye contact as he helped the other man up.

"I forgot to bring spare clothes," Qrow croaked out.

**5**

The gang just wanted a relaxing vacation on Menagerie, but then pirates attacked their cruise ship. Since the team had to relinquish their weapons before departing, they were unable to push back the raiding parties that boarded the ship.

Summer and Qrow were fighting on the lower decks to reclaim their weapons from the Quartermaster.

Taiyang and Raven engaged with one of the pirates. The smarmy bastard somehow got both Raven's and Tai's aura in the red.

"I'm the captain now," yelled a cat faunus while holding a cutlass to Taiyang's throat. With no aura to speak of, Taiyang was at the mercy of the pirate. One good slice from that blade could kill him.

Raven had to think fast. She had no weapons but she had her semblance.

Taiyang was an idiot but Raven admired his strength and ability on the battlefield. It was rare to find a man beside her brother that could stand up to her. Losing him would be inconvenient.

That's when she felt it. Raven, for the first time, opened a portal to someone besides Qrow. She finally understood that she can form portals to people she truly bonded with. She opened a portal to Taiyang.

Now, she was thinking that the portal would simply push the pirate out of the way. What actually happened was the portal forming over the pirate and turning his insides out.

The faunus cried in agony as his body was torn across two points.

Raven turned around and saw blood and guts spilling out on her end.

"Raven stop," Taiyang said and she did. Soon after, she threw up on the deck.

That day, Raven learned about forming bonds and telefragging.

**+1**

Raven and Summer were hanging off the face of a cliff. Raven lodged her sword into the cliff and held Summer in her other hand.

"Raven, I'm gonna let go." Summer said.

"What are you talking about, you idiot." Raven struggled to maintain her grip on her sword.

"You need a free hand to make a portal and I know you can't open a portal to Qrow or Tai right now." Summer said with alarming calm.

Raven gritted her teeth. It would take too long to make a portal to either Qrow or Taiyang and explain what's going on before Summer hits the ground.

"I'm going to let go. I'll gain speed as I approach the ground. You'll open a portal to me and I'll shoot up taking both of us up and over the cliff.

That sounds like a great idea, Summer. There's just one problem.

"We haven't formed a bond yet." Even after a year, Raven hasn't formed a portal with her team leader. She just can't connect with this woman.

"Raven, I trust you." Summer said. She smiled. She let go and plunged to the depth below.

Raven seethed at her dolt of a team leader. But her hand is free now. If Summer's wrong then they're both dead. With a deep breath, Raven dislodged her sword and, channeling the last of her aura, jumped into the air at a high angle.

As she hung in the air, Raven heaved her sword and slashed opened a portal.

Summer, true to her word, shot out of the portal, grabbed Raven by the collar, and took the both of them up and over the cliff edge.

Both women rolled on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Toldya," Summer said.

"Shut up," Raven said.

**Bonus: Years Later**

Fiona and May, two of the Happy Huntresses, were enjoying some downtime in Argus. They had just finished distributing relief aid with Robin and the others and were taking in the sights. This was a rare opportunity to explore outside of Mantle.

The two women chatted idly until May asked a rather strange question to Fiona: "Have you ever used your semblance on a living thing?"

Fiona thought for a moment. "Can't say I have." She never saw the need but grew curious all the same.

She spotted a raven perched on a street sign. It looked like it was sleeping. "Let's find out." Fiona held out her palm and gently touched the black bird.

"CAW!?" the bird went as it was swept up in a sudden vacuum. It flapped its wings as fast as it could but it was worthless. The corvid dissolved into Fiona's palm.

"Sorry Birdie I'll let you out soon." Fiona couldn't believe that worked.

"Well, that settles that," May said.

Suddenly, Fiona doubled over in pain and vomited blood.

"Fiona, what happened?" May ducked down looking for an enemy.

"That bird. It escaped from inside my pocket dimension? Somehow?"

/-/

Taiyang was enjoying his tea when a portal burst opened and an Atlas military truck ran over his living room.

"You won't believe where I got this," Raven said from the driver's seat.

Qrow was right.

Raven's semblance is bullshit.


End file.
